The King and His Prince
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: There's always consequences when playing Tennis with Atobe Keigo. None the less, Echizen hadn't expected this. Yaoi, TB content. Male x Male... Lemons perhaps. OOC for the most part. Rating for later on. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. The Rules

_Minor Adjustments here and there._

_**The Monkey King and His Prince**_

Warm, male lips pressed against his, a gentle hand placed on his right hip. His eyes closed, his tongue ran gently on the bottom lip of his practice partners. The other one parted his lips just barely, allowing the pink worm to slide into his mouth. Ever so gently, he nipped the others tongue with his teeth, receiving a low moan.

Saliva dripped from his mouth, as his tongue played catch with his sempais. Just as they were getting into the mood, they heard someone calling their names. "Echizen-kun?! Atobe-sama?!" It was Kachiro. "Your match is starting."

Reluctantly, Ryoma and Atobe broke apart. The taller of the two leaned in, and pressed his forehead against Ryoma's and sighed. "Che. Damn. And we were just getting started, too." He kissed Ryoma lightly on the lips, one last time, before letting his hand drop, and turning away.

Ryoma blinked a few times and then shook his head. "Che. Whatever." Was all he said. The two of them had been secretly dating for more than a month now, and in Ryoma's mind, Atobe was the one who initiated it. He just followed. Personally, he had never cared what gender he was with. In fact, he was perfectly satisfied being alone.

"Ha, Echizen-kun, Atobe-sama! We need to go! Your practice match is beginning!"

"Hai," Echizen muttered, picking up his racket. Even though he always pretended not to care, he really did, and that was his reason for letting the back of his hand slide over Atobe's butt as he walked by.

Smiling to himself, Atobe flipped a piece of invisible hair from his face and followed the twelve year old to the court. Hyotei and the rest of Seishun Gakuen middle school stood behind the fence, watching the last of the match between Eiji and Kabaji. Letting his eyes wander a brief moment, Atobe searched for Echizen before returning to the head of his own team.

The other match ended quickly soon after, in a tie between the two already on the court. Next, the "king" and his "prince" were to play. On the court, Echizen prepped his racket, his eyes loved on Atobe Keigo. Strong, beautiful, great in bed... _Ergh,_ Echizen though, going red, and shaking his head to clear his thoughts. _Not now! Not while I'm on the court!! _He scolded himself, mentally hitting his head against a wall.

"We will not begin matches five and six!" Oishi called from the sidelines, his arms crossed against his chest. "Atobe Keigo vs. Echizen Ryoma on court C!" Neither of them heard the other pair, as they both stared into each others lust filled eyes. Their make-out session had ended much too suddenly. They could feel the results of it.

"Remember our agreement."

Echizen nodded.

"Tie we tell, I lose I'm your bitch for three days. I win, and you're my precious baby boy for three days," Atobe said quietly, with a slight nod of the head, a serious look on his face.

Again, he nodded. Play with Atobe, there's bound to be consequences. Win OR lose.

With that said, Atobe placed his racket head down and spun it.

"Which."

"Smooth."

The handle landed upside down. "Your serve," Echizen said tonelessly.

"No. You serve."

Echizen shrugged, handing Atobe his racket. "Whatever."

"One set match, Echizen to serve!" Oishi called from the reffs chair as the two of them walked to position, each glaring lightly at the other. Neither wanted to lose, and most CERTAINLY didn't want to tie.

Smiling and even larger smile, Atobe snapped his finger to get pin-drop silence. "The winner will be-"

"Oreda."

Echizen flashed his golden eyes at the other.

"We'll just have to see, now won't we?" His smile slid from his face. If he lost to this shrimp, he'd be the laughing stock of Japan. "And I _do_ expect you to use your left hand. You'll be blown away if you don't."

"Hai hai," Echizen said sarcastically, placing his racket in his less dominant, right hand. "I could probably beat you with my eyes closed, sempai." Silently, he threw the ball up in the air, and hit it with pinpoint perfection.

--

What seemed like years later, Echizen sat on his hands and knees, sweat pouring from every fiber of his being. Atobe had beat him, and had beat him _hard;_ relentlessly. If only he hadn't messed up. If only he had concentrated harder on the match, than what was bound to happen afterwards. Of course, because of being who he was, he was going to hide all his emotions inside.

Smiling triumphantly, Atobe stood on the other end of the court. Not a bead of sweat trickled down his face, despite the hot weather. "Weren't you boasting about how you were going to win, Echizen-kun?" Atobe taunted, smirking just a little bit wider.

"You BASTARD." Echizen muttered under his breath, hoping Atobe hadn't heard.

"Of course," a breathy laugh, "you know what this means, right?"

Echizens head snapped up, to stare at him in complete horror. "You've got to be kidding me! This is a joke, a fluke! You can't be seriously considering doing that, can you?!"

Atobe's face darkened. "Me? The great Atobe Keigo, kid? Not a chance! You lowly, thing." His words, nearly poison.

Echizen inched back, crawling in his skin. Atobe had never been so serious before. He'd never been so rude in choosing his words. "Yes sir, Atobe-sama. If you insist. When shall I be at your house?"

Atobes attitude softened, as soon as Echizen did. "You are to be there at twelve PM, sharp. No excuses for being late. Your punishment will be dealt with accordingly." At last. Someone who would hang on his every word.

Sighing, Echizen stood up on his noodly legs and said, "Well you know, as long as you're doing this, you may as well tell them what's going on. They're probably all wondering, what the hell you're talking about."

"Ha ha. You don't know me too well, do you? They've all suffered punishment. Some," his eyes gazed longingly at Tezuka, "more severe," his eyes wandered back to Echizens again, "than others."

The words seemed so cold, a shiver ran it's way down Echizens spine. _What the hell? _"I didn't exactly mean that. I mean tell them about us. I'll get punished by the bucho if I don't come to practice, and don't have a good reason for not showing." He was trying much too hard to feign nonchalance.

Atobe had made his way over to Echizen's side of the court as he had been talking, and now stood quite close to him. Echizen could smell the sweet scent of his cologne. It dazed him slightly, and lowered his guard. And because of this, Atobe took advantage to wrap his arm around Echizen, and pull him into a very passionate, very obvious tongued, kiss.

Surprised, Ryoma choked on the tongue that had been forced into his mouth for only an instant, before he found himself kissing just as passionately back. His arms wrapped around the small of Atobe's back, and he let his eyes flutter shut, captured by the kiss.

Neither of them heard the gasps of their teammates, from either shock, or disgust, and some from jealousy. One of the girls that always seemed to follow Ryoma as his shadow screamed, "Ryoma-sama! How could you do this?!"

The other girls hushed her. "T-Tomoka-chan, you shouldn't say that stuff!"

"But Sakano! That ruins our chances! He's GAAYY!!"

All of Seigaku's members nodded in mutual agreement. Their youngest member was gay. Momo laughed with a nervous air and send, "I always wondered why he got dreamy eyed around us. I just thought he was distant."

His arch enemy muttered sarcastically, "Why should it matter to you? Obviously you're not his _type_."

"What was that mamushi?!" The two of them turned to each other, fists raised.

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh. Stop or it's 20 laps around the courts." Oishi called from the referees chair. Kaidoh hissed, and turned away from the still fuming Momo.

Eiji stood smiling, unlike the rest. He'd always figured. Not that he'd ever say anything to embarrass the young tennis star. Except for now. "O-chibi! Nice catch!"

Echizens face flushed red, although he didn't notice it any. His mind belonged to Atobe and the kiss right now.

Taka-san and Fuji stood with their jaws open at the scene before them. Neither had suspected that the little shrimp would be gay. It just didn't seem his style. Of course, there were a lot of things that surprised them about Echizen Ryoma. Like the aura that drew everyone to him. It was so mysterious, yet, it wasn't.

Of course, the least surprised of everyone, was Tezuka, their ever-knowing captain, and the data-specialist Inui. "Hmm. I never thought they'd actually come out like this." Inui muttered, jotting something down in his notebook. "Very good data for their metal processes though." He continued to write things down, oblivious to the world outside his own.

Tezuka though, of course remained emotionless. His face stayed set in stone, although the inside of him broiled with emotion. He'd always known the younger "him" was different. But how could he have _betrayed_ him, with his ex, the whore of all whore's? Of course, he didn't really care. It was all up to him who he was with. But Tezuka still felt a pang of guilt, regret, and hatred, in the very pit of his stomach.

As for the young captain's own team, they all just shrugged. They didn't care. Most of them, except for one or two, knew their captains love towards men. All of them though, had seen him making out with Tezuka in the back of the clubroom. That had been their first time seeing something like that. How many of the had suspected something like that was unknown, but of course, as lower class members of them team, they just let it slide.

Slowly, and most reluctantly, when they needed to breathe, they broke apart, and were greeted with hoots and whistles from the other boys that surrounded the courts. Immediately, Ryoma blushed scarlet, pulling his cap down to hide it.

"We didn't really just...? Did we...?"

Atobe, who was beaming proudly at his choice, said, "Of course. Why? Were you so surprised by my kiss you thought you'd fallen into a dream?"

"Not a chance." Ryoma muttered, going even darker.

Laughing slightly, Atobe turned and called, "Tezuka, come here." Sighing, Tezuka uncrossed his arms and pushed open the gates to the tennis courts, and made his way over to the two that stood amidst it. "Now Tezuka, you know the rules of when you play against me and lose right?"

"You've never gone without punishing anyone, Atobe. I won't assume Echizen is any different. But, although I know your game, I fully expect to know what you have planned. And, if Echizen," he glanced at his younger teammate for a split second, and then looked back to Atobe, "is completely okay with it."

"We agreed to the rules long before we played, bucho. I think I'm alright with it." Echizen lifted his eyes and looked at the captain from under his cap. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have agreed." An invisible shiver ran down the captains back, as the golden orbs seemed to pierce him like needles.

"As he said, _bucho_," Atobe purred, "we'd already long ago decided on the rules of our little game. Now, so not to embarrass him, I'm going to whisper my intentions to you. I think he's suffered humiliation enough today." He cupped his hand around Tezuka's ear and began to whisper his intentions. He must have done so in great detail, because on such a rare occasion, did anything make they young captain blush as he did now.

When Atobe finally backed away, a flushed Tezuka turned to Echizen and asked, "Are you _sure_ you're okay with this?" The punishment he was being dealt was far worse than what he had ever suffered. No one deserved what he was getting.

"Bucho, I think I already clarified that I'm just fine with this. Now if you'll excuse me." Echizen bowed, and turned, walking away from the two still on the green.

"Don't forget Echizen-kun, noon tomorrow! You'll regret it if you're late!" Atobe jeered, smirking. The next three days were going to be fun.

As he walked out of the courts, he was nearly toppled over when his over-eccentric sempai decided to glomp him. "O-chibi! Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?!" The words flowed so naturally out of his mouth, it was almost embarrassing. "How come you didn't tell us you were gay?"

"I'm not gay." Echizen protested, trying to pull the cat like person off of him. "Sempai, you're heavy. Please get off of me."

"Oh? If you're not gay, then was that just a random public display of male on male affection?" Momo asked sarcastically, grinning like a moron.

"No."

"Then what was it?" Kaidoh hissed, crossing his arms.

Echizen shrugged. "A kiss."

"Oh, just be careful Echizen! When you have sex between two men, your chances of getting AIDS is a lot higher!" (True fact) Kawamura said, his face scrunched up in worry. Lines of concerned creased the power-houses forehead.

"I know."

"Ryoma-sama," The girl in pigtails sobbed, "how could you not tell us you were gaaaay?!"

"I'm _not_ gay." Echizen said defensively.

"W-well, u-um, you two look nice together, Echizen-kun." Sakano said timidly, her face glowing pink. That was her first, and hopefully last, time seeing two people of the same sex kissing. Of course, she didn't realize how much it really excited her. She was far too young to understand it.

"Domo."

While the others stood and interrogated him, Inui and Fuji stood by, silently watching. "It's interesting data, indeed." Inui said, scrawling notes into his book.

"It is." Fuji answered quietly, studying Ryoma. He was slim, but muscular. His perfect hair, and golden eyes enticed him. Made Fuji want him more than anything in the world. But no. He'd never show it. He refused to. So for now, he sat and watched him contently, from the shadows.

Growing more and more irritated, Echizen finally huffed at all of them, "If you'll please move."His eyes closed as he glowered at all of his teammates. The lot of them moved so he could pass through, a few of them thinking it fine to swat their hands across his ass.

Echizen walked back home by himself, fuming at both himself, and those he considered friends. So what that he had a boyfriend? It shouldn't matter that he was experimenting. That didn't mean he was gay. Did it?

--

"I'm glad you could join me for dinner this evening, Tezuka," Atobe breathed into his neck, pressing Tezuka's wrists even harder against the wall. His knee pushed between the other boys legs, brushing against the slowly hardening cock. Atobe deliberately placed small butterfly kisses along the sensitive part of Tezuka's neck. "It's been so long," Atobe breathed into Tezuka's hair, "since I've breathed this smell. Since it haunted me in my dreams."

Tezuka looked straight ahead, refusing to succumb to this man. "Echizen would be upset to know you're cheating, Atobe. You whore." His head tilted back, as Atobe placed kisses along his neckline.

"I'm sure he would. And I'm offended, Tezuka. Calling moi, a whore?" His hand moved up Tezuka's shirt, grabbing hold of the firm stomach muscles. Gently, he began to rub along the rock hard abs, paying special attention the the raised nipples. "You were the one who lost to _me_, Tezuka. _Not_," he grabbed his nipple, twisting it, "the other way around." Just the tiniest bit did Tezuka's face tinge pink. Not enough to be noticed though.

"That was one time, Atobe. That gives you no right to cheat on your boyfriend just because he lost to you. And because his captain, you ex, had also lost to you." Tezuka said, digging into just healing wounds.

Atobe refused to be bother by it, as he yanked off Tezuka's shirt with his free hand, to reveal the almost overly toned muscles beneath the shirt. "Whatever you may say, makes no difference to me. You're just trying to get yourself out of this situation." Atobe ran a single finger down Tezuka's bare chest, stopping right above the hem of his pants.

"Think as you will," Tezuka replied, glaring at him. He could feel his pants growing tighter with each moment, but he refused to show it to Atobe. He would hold strong until the last possible moment.

"I will." Atobe slipped his hand under the hem of Tezuka's pants and grabbed the ever hardening member. "You know," he gripped it a little tighter, "you're allowed to moan a little. Show me that hot passion you used to have."

Tezuka bit his lip a little, refusing to let any sound escape his lips. "You shouldn't be doing this. You have a boyfriend. You love him. He loves you." Tezuka said through clenched teeth.

Atobe looked at him with his gray eyes. With poison on each word he replied, "I don't care."

Tezuka went rigid. Had he heard right? "If you _ever_ do _anything_ to hurt him, I swear to God it'll be the last thing you _ever_ do." He nearly hissed at Atobe. He could do whatever the hell he wanted to him, but if he ever hurt the young star, there would be hell to pay.

"Hai hai. Hurt him? No. Maybe taunt him a bit, yes." Atobe slid his hand from under Tezuka's pants and made to unbutton them.

Tezuka yanked down, jerking Atobe's arms as he tried to get away from him. "No. Not that."

"Why not? It'll be pleasurable for the both of us."

"No."

He smirked. "There's not much you can do about that now is there?" He finished unbuttoning them, and began to draw them off. With a soft _thud_ they landed at their feet, so he only stood in his skivvies. "Your body. It's beautiful." He again ran a single finger down Tezuka's body. This time, Tezuka couldn't help but to shiver. Not from the sensual touch, but from the draft coming in through the window.

"Hmm... Perhaps you are giving into pleasure," Atobe said aloud to himself, pleased.

"Not in the slightest."

"Well, none the matter. I may want to finish removing these..." He ripped Tezuka's boxers from his body to fully reveal the throbbing length. "Ah. It's nearly as beautiful as I am..."

"Vain." Tezuka muttered under his breath, finishing the already finished sentence.

His words were gone unheard, seeing as the other man was staring at the large, throbbing cock. He knelt down, forcing Tezuka's arms with him. With little hesitation, he leaned in, and began to lick the head of it, waiting to hear Tezuka's moans.

Being as he wasn't prepared for what was coming, Tezuka let out a sharp breath of air. It'd been so long since anyway had touched him in this way. It was almost like reliving his first time again.

His lips curled into a smile, as he continued to play with it, until he finally engulfed the whole thing in his mouth. It tasted like sweet candy. Something he desired for, but could never have until now. His grip loosened on his captive, but to his surprise, his captive didn't try to escape. In fact, he was writhing with pleasure. He'd on for so long.

_Serves him well_. Atobe thought, opening eye to watch Tezuka.

_Dammit. Why did this have to happen? I was trying not to. How in the bloody hell am I supposed to face him on Monday now?_ Tezuka mentally beat himself against a brick wall for loosing his composure. It had never happened before. So why was it happening now, at the worse possible time?

Atobe pumped with his mouth, going faster and faster, feeling the friction between him and Tezuka. He tasted oh so sweet! Soon he felt precum in his mouth, so he stopped, pulling his mouth away. Tezuka's eyes were closed, and he was sweating. Atobe realized it had been a long time for him since he'd last done this.

He slithered up body, whispering in his ear. "Turn around."

"No." Tezuka hissed. He was still going to fight.

"I said," Atobe's hand wrapped hard around the cock, "turn around." Tezuka grimanced in pain. Reluctantly, he turned, pressing himself to the wall. He breathed in short, quick breaths. Hell was going through his mind right now, and he was letting his teammates boyfriend cheat on him, with him. The only possible way it could get any worse was if Ryoma walked in through that door to see them like this.

"You're such a well behaved boy. I thought you would have had more pride. Thought you could stand the pain." Atobe's lips pressed lightly against Tezuka's ear. "You're worthless Tezuka. And I _will_ destroy you and your team." He threatened.

Pain shot through Tezuka's body, his eyes widening as Atobe pushed himself inside. Tezuka writhed in pain. It hurt. It hurt so much he could cry. But no. He couldn't. He wouldn't. His pride was already shattered into thousands of pieces.

Tezuka's entire body trembled as Atobe pumped ferociously back and forth. His cocked hardened more, and seeped. Soon, he could hold it no longer, bit his lip hard and released.

The wall splattered with white come, like it was paint. Atobe came soon after, and a lot less quietly into him. He slid out, and once more leaned into Tezuka. "Let's keep this our little secret. okay?"

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon I swear!**


	2. Day one: My Punishment

Echizen woke up the next morning feel unrested, and restless. He'd had practically no sleep last night. Mainly because he was worried about what punishment was to be served. How far did Atobe really plan to take things? Knowing Atobe, it was way more over the top than needed.

Pounding on his door snapped him from his ponderings. "Ryoma! It's ten-o-clock! Get out of bed!" His father yelled.

"Na, uresai! Stupid oji-san." Echizen yawned, stretching. He kicked his legs off the side of the bed and stood, his bones cracking loudly in response. Sluggishly, he made his way downstairs.

His dad and cousin were in the kitchen, his dad at the table reading, Nanako at the stove making breakfast. "Oyaho." She said cheerfully, smiling at him.

"Oyaho." He replied, tonelessly, sitting opposite his dad at the table. "Oji-san. I'm going to a friends house for a couple of days. I should be back by Monday evening."

"When are you going over?" His father asked, not looking up from his paper.

"Noon."

"Who's house are you going to?"

"Atobe's."

His father glanced briefly over his paper. "Why are you going there?"

"Debt."

"Debt?" His look was incredulous. "What _debt_?"

"Just a debt." Ryoma swallowed the last bit of his breakfast and stood up. "I'll see you all on Monday." He placed his dishes in the sink, and walked back to his room. His clock ready eleven-o-clock. He still had an hour before he had to arrive. He laid down in his bed again, and set his alarm for eleven-twenty. It wouldn't take that long to pack and walk to Atobe's. Although still sleepy, Ryoma tossed and turned, and finally just sat up, and stared blankly at the wall.

Finally bored, he stood up, and began to throw his stuff together. In the end, he probably packed a lot more than he needed, but he didn't care. It gave him more time to walk to Atobe's. Downstairs, he threw on his shoes, called, "I'm leaving!" To his dad and cousin, before leaving the house.

He walked as slowly as he could, but in the end, he was still five minutes early. He rang the doorbell. While waiting for one of Atobe's many servants to open the door, Ryoma surveyed the area around him. It was very pretty, a lot of green. In the almost overly vast yard, were many statues, of varied assortments. Soon, an elderly looking man came to the front door. "You must be Echizen-sama?"

Silently, he nodded.

"Welcome. Please come inside. Ellie here will show you to your room." He gestured to a much younger looking maid. He stepped into the house, and followed after the young blond. They zigzagged throughout many halls before they finally stopped in front of a large oak door.

"Here you are young sir!" She said in English. An American. _I wondered why she was so blond._ "Master Keigo should arrive soon. Please wait outside the door." Again he nodded. Smiling, the girl walked away leaving Echizen to himself. Being the first time in the house, he found himself staring. It was really quite beautiful. Many windows. It was very... Open.

"Ah! Ryoma! Welcome to my humble home." Came the familiar voice of his lover. Echizen turned to see a dripping wet Atobe. "Excuse my appearance. I was just out taking a swim." Echizen shivered. His body gleamed with the water that dripped from him. He was... Well... Sexy. "Just give me a minute to dry off and then I'll show you where you'll be staying." He laughed. "Well, I'll show you around, I mean. You've obviously already been shown to your room."

His smile made Echizen just want to melt. "Sure." He replied, not sure what else to say. One of Atobe's many maids appeared behind him, carrying a towel. He took it and dried himself off, and Echizen couldn't help but watch. It made him want him. So bad it almost hurt.

He handed the towel back when he was finished, and smiled. "So, would you like to see the rest of the house now before I show you your room?" Echizen nodded, numbly. "Oh," he looked over his should before bending to Echizen's level, "I forgot this." He pecked him on the lips quickly. Smiling, he turned and began walking the other way. Not sure what else to do, Echizen followed.

The first place they stopped was an elegant room covered in paintings, and shelves covered in books, books and more books. "This here," Atobe gestured to the room, "is the library. It has a great deal of many interesting books, and at least one book in every language known to man." _Impressive._ Echizen thought. Next came a smaller room, that was extremely clean. The floor was covered in a light blue carpet, and the room itself smelled of violets. "My room," He explained. Echizen's eyes lingered longer on this room than the library. He made sure to remember the way to the room.

The next few rooms were very ordinary. The bathroom, the kitchen, his mom and dad's room. (He was shown this for whatever reason) Atobe showed Echizen the way to the pool, and the way to the sun house. Oh, and of course their green house. "It's a nice house." He muttered to Atobe, letting his eyes wander.

"Well thank you. Now, the last room I have to show you is the one that you'll be staying in for the duration of your visit." Atobe again turned and walked the other way. Silently, Echizen followed. They returned only seconds later to the large oak doors. Atobe grabbed the door handles and swung them open. "And this," he smiled, "is your room." Echizen's jaw dropped. The room was as big, if not bigger, than four of his rooms back home put together. The carpet that covered the vast floor was a bright, almost neon, green. It felt soft beneath his feet. The wallpaper that plastered the walls were covered in bears. Little baby bears. But, that's not what surprised Echizen. It was the contents of the room. Against one wall was a huge playpen. Inside it was covered with toys, neatly placed in boxes. Next to it, was a changing table, with drawers and other stuff. They of course were closed. _I can bet what's inside them_, Echizen thought, embarrassed. Then, a little further over, was an adults sized crib. Yes. Crib. It was made of a dark wood, and had the traditional theme. It had a side that you pulled up so the children couldn't climb out. The mattress was covered in plain white sheets. "When you meant baby...?" Echizen muttered questioningly. "You meant it literally?"

Atobe gave him a confused look. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Echizen shook his head in disbelief.

"Then..." He gestured awkwardly at the table. "I suppose that I have to..." He choked... "Wear..." Again he gave a weird gesture at the table, his face pinker than a sunburn. "Diapers...?" He flushed even more pink. He couldn't believe he'd actually said that. Maybe he _should_ back out now? I mean, the worse that could happen would that Atobe would break up with Echizen. He shuddered at the thought.

Atobe nodded. "Of course. Strollers, onesees, breast feeding... The whole shebang." He ticked them off on his fingers. With each one, Echizen moved his mouth to protest but found no sound coming out. "Of course, as soon as Ellie comes back, we'll begin. Until then, feel free to roam. Don't go too far, though." He winked and walked away.

His body twitched. Life as he knew it flashed before his eyes. Having to live like this for three days was seriously going to kill him. Finally, after staring blankly into space, he decided he should see exactly what things were like. He walked over to the table and pulled open one of the drawers. Inside was some baby lotion, baby powder, wet wipes and a few other powders he hadn't heard of. Shuddering, he closed the drawer and pulled open the one next to it. In the next one were some nookies, and bibs of some sort. He touched them gently, wondering what he was going to do. What if people asked what happened to him during the weekend?

Next, he pulled open the cupboard below it, to find nothing inside. _Is that what he meant when he said 'As soon as Ellie gets back, we'll begin'?_ Closing them he turned and let out a slow sigh. Things would be interesting these next three days. Suddenly very tired, Echizen decided to lay down, and stretch out on the carpet. He stared blankly at the ceiling and before he knew it he was sound asleep. He didn't wake up until he heard the sound of a door opening. Quickly he sat up. Ellie, the maid he'd seen earlier, walked in the door, carrying a paper bag. Atobe followed after her, grinning.

"Shall we begin?" He asked.

"H-hah." Echizen blinked. "She's not... Is she?" He asked stupidly.

"Of course not! You're _my_ child. Not hers." He turned to her. "That'll be all for now." Bowing, she walked out the door. Echizen had already stood by the time he'd turned back. "Now. Let's get you dressed shall we?" His grin grew wider, and more evil with every step he took towards Echizen. And little did Echizen know, camera's were hidden throughout the room, to capture every moment he spent in there. They were all over the house. "From this moment on, you're completely helpless, you here? You can't do anything on your own. Eat, sleep, change yourself. To ensure this, I'm having a hypnotist come in after dinner." Echizen's eyes were saucers.

"What about like," Echizen stuttered, "us time?" Atobe shrugged.

"I'll figure something out. For now," Suddenly Echizen was in Atobe's arms, "we must prepare you for what's to come." Gently, but quickly he set Echizen on the changing table. He opened one of the two drawers and drew out a dark blue nookie. Almost to himself he muttered, "I wonder if this will clash with his eyes... Maybe I should just use white. I think I will." He put the other one back and drew out another, pure white one. Swiftly he stuck it into Echizen's half open mouth before proceeding.

The rubbery taste of the nookie made Echizen gag. It had been what? Nine years since he'd used one of the damn things and it was suddenly being forced on him again? When he suddenly felt a breeze beneath the belt he looked down to see that Atobe had already successfully stripped him of his pants. Atobe placed his hand against Echizen's stomach, and started inching it up his body. "Wow. You really are beautiful. But for such a power house," He leaned in and kissed his belly button, "you've got very little muscle." Echizen squirmed. It was uncomfortable doing things this way. Slowly Atobe straightened up again, leaving Echizen wanting more. He opened the paper bag and pulled out a semi-large package of what Echizen presumed he'd be wearing for three days. "But, I shouldn't get my own child so aroused, should I?" The way he said it made Echizen want to spit the damn nookie out and kiss him like a man kisses his wife after a war. Just barely Atobe touched the top of Echizen's cocks, sending shivers through his entire body. "It's standing at attention, too. Damn. Too bad for me." He ripped open the package Ellie had handed him, and removed a single white piece of cloth. It looked thick. And noisy.

He unfolded it and demanded, "Lift your butt up." He complied. Briskly, Atobe slid it under him, and then pushed him back onto the table. He opened the other drawer and took out the baby powder and cream. First, he opened the bottle of cream, and put some on his fingers. He then gently, softly applied it to the inner thighs. The touch made Echizen shiver. Next, Atobe poured some of the baby powder into the diaper, pressing some of it against Echizen.

He really wanted to ask, "Is this necessary?" But stopped himself. He'd probably get spanked or something like that for talking. Like a professional, Atobe taped it up, and then pulled Echizen into a sitting position. Echizen felt like screaming. His legs wouldn't close, and he felt so exposed. But his boyfriend paid him no mind. Instead, he tore off Echizen's shirt so he now sat mostly naked. And before Echizen could blink, a black and gold onesee was being pulled over his head, and snapped at the crotch. Carefully, Atobe stepped back to examine his work.

"Wonderful. You look just wonderful Ryoma-chan." He cooed. Echizen's brow twitched. "Come on now. Time for dinner." In one dramatic swoop, Atobe picked Echizen up and balanced him on his hip. Echizen's hardened cock pressed into him. He felt very... Weird like this. The diaper pressed everything closer to his body, and made him keep his legs apart. It kept rubbing against the inside of his thighs. "Sate, let's head to dinner." He walked to the doors, and stepped out.

On the way to the dining room he explained, "Tonight I'll be feeding you. I don't want you to be totally aware of what you're doing when you breastfeed." _Totally aware? _"And here we are." He stepped inside a well lit room, where his mom and dad were already waiting. And, big surprise, a high chair stood waiting beside Atobe's chair.

"Keigo, dear. Who is that?" His mom asked, eying Echizen with suspicion.

"A... Friends son." He answered.

"How _old_ is this friend of yours?" His dad asked, setting down the paper he was reading.

Atobe shrugged. "Mid-forties. Something like that."

"And how old is he?"

"He's turning thirteen soon."

"_Thirteen?!_" His mother exclaimed. "Isn't he a bit old to be wearing diapers?"

Slowly, Atobe shook his head. "Of course he is mother. But this is punishment. His father didn't explain in detail, just that he'd been bad, and that I'd be the best person to carry his punishment out." _You liar_.

"But, to what extent?" His dad asked.

"The furthest." Atobe slid Echizen into the highchair and strapped him in.

"Well, I mean, I guess if this is punishment I don't mind but... How long will he be in this state?" Atobe's mom was still staring intently at Echizen. "Personally I think this is kind of ridiculous."

"Only for a few days. He's going home Monday." Atobe said, before slipping into the kitchen. After he disappeared, his dad picked up his paper again, and his mom went back to staring into space. In the kitchen, Atobe asked one of the cooks, "Which one is our special guests dinner?"

"Right here." Atobe was handed a small bowl, filled with pureed vegetables.

"Can I borrow a knife?" Surprised, the chef handed him a small butchers knife. Atobe reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small blue capsule. "A little something to help him diaper train." He smiled, and began to skillfully chop the pill into tiny, powdered pieces. When he finished, he pushed it into his boyfriends food, and mixed it in well. "Thank you." He handed the knife back and went to join his family at the table.

When he saw his dinner that night, Echizen grimanced. It didn't look very good. It was like, dark brown, and yellow, and... Well, it looked disgusting. Chef set down Atobe's, and Echizen's food in front of Atobe. Echizen decided to look up at Atobe, his golden eyes in a hard glare. This was getting too far. He was going to be thirteen soon and needed more than baby food to sustain him. Again Atobe just shrugged him off, removing the nookie from his mouth.

"Keigo-sama! Wouldn't you rather I feed him so you can eat?" Ellie appeared behind him.

"No no, Ellie. I'll feed him. I can eat when I'm finished."

"But sir-"

"I said no Ellie. I can feed him myself."

"Y-yes sir." She bowed and stepped away. Atobe picked up the spoon sitting next to the bowl, and dipped it in.

When he brought it up again, food dripped off the edges. "Open up." Echizen pursed his lips. Atobe's parents watched, amazed. How much more childlike could he get? "Come on. You have to eat." Echizen continued to glare. He refused to eat anything besides adult food. And he certainly wasn't going to be fed. He crossed his arms defiantly.

Suddenly, Atobe was gripping him under the chin, and forcing his mouth open. The spoon was shoved inside his mouth, and he was forced to swallow. Surprisingly, it tasted better than he though it would. The next time he put a spoonful in front of his face, Echizen opened his mouth with no issues. By having it spooned to him, it took him nearly twenty minutes to eat, and, in the end, had created a huge mess. His face was covered in goop, as was the chair, and bib, and him himself.

After he had finished his own dinner, Atobe picked Echizen up and brought him back to his room. He set him down on the carpet, and went to grab a few wipes from the drawer. "You really are a messy eater, aren't you?"

"And whose fault is that?" Echizen muttered as Atobe wiped the mess from his face.

"Children don't speak, now do they?" Atobe threw the wet wipe into the trashcan.

"Well I do. Isn't this over doing things a bit? What did you say to Bucho about what you were doing to me?" Ryoma demanded of him. Atobe gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Just that you were letting your childish side come out for a few days."

"You're a fucking liar, and a bad one at that. Bucho never blushes at something as simple as that. Or shows any emotion for that matter." Atobe backhanded him across the face. Shocked, Echizen's eyes widened.

"Never, _never_, say that again, you hear me?" Soundlessly Echizen nodded. He touched the spot on his face where Atobe had hit him. It stung, and was already starting to swell. That was the first time anyone had ever hit him with their hand. Sure he'd been hit in the eye with a tennis racket, and had bleed from different parts of his body, but this was the first time it actually hurt.

Breathing rapidly, Atobe turned and said with anger in his voice, "Come on. The hypnotist is here."

"H-hai." Echizen stood, and wobbled after Atobe.

Inside Atobe's head, he screamed mentally at Echizen and himself. _I can't believe he would actually say that. Sure Tezuka's an arch enemy, but he's also an ex-lover. In the days I dated him I saw him laugh, cry, dance and get angry. Ryoma had no right saying that. But, I had no right to hit him either. After this is done and over with, I'll find a way to repay him._

They reached a small room that looked like a study. Inside waited an older man in maybe his sixties.. Atobe cleared his throat. "Grandfather?" The man turned around. When he saw Echizen, he showed a gummy smile.

"Is this him here, Keigo?" Atobe nodded. "Where'd you pick this one up? He's much smaller than the other one too. Same serious eyes though. Would you tell him to stop glowering at me?" Atobe gave Echizen a hard look. But it wasn't Keigo's grandfather he was glowering at. It was Atobe himself.

"Well come here boy, and sit on this here chair. I'm gonna do some hypnotism on you. You know what that is?" Echizen nodded, his gaze still on Atobe. He was trying to burn a hole right through Atobe's body. He waddled to the chair that his grandfather had pointed out, and sat. "Now, come here and whisper in my ear what you want me to do exactly." He waved Atobe over to him.

He sauntered over and cupped his hand around the older mans ear. "I want you to make him like he was three again. No. Even better. Make him like, nine months. At the snap of my fingers, and mine only can he go between thirteen, and nine months. Can you do that?" His grandfather nodded, grinning.

"Alright Echizen-kun, I need you to follow this golden watch, with _only_ your eyes okay?" He pulled a golden watch from his pocket. It hung from a chain. Again Echizen nodded, averting his eyes finally to the watch. "Now. You are slowly getting very sleepy. You eyes are going to close in ten... Nine... Eight... Seve-" Echizen drifted into a hazy sleep. In the back of his mind, he could still hear, "Now, when I- Atobe- snap my -his- fingers, you will be nine months again. You will do as you're told. You will have no skills of your own. You are his. When he snaps his fingers again, you be thirteen again. Every time he snaps his fingers, you will switch to the other age. Now, awaken!" Atobe snapped his fingers, and immediately, Echizen's eyes fluttered open.

His brain was still that of a thirteen year old, but his body refused to do as he told it. It was only a half hypnosis. His will power was too great to go completely under. Or so he thought. Soon, his brain turned to mush. He understood nothing. Tears welled up in his eyes and like a real baby, he began to wail. Ultimately surprised, Atobe picked him up and began to bounce him, trying to quiet him. Maybe nine months was a bit young. "Thanks Grandfather. I can handle things now. I think." Nervously, Atobe walked away with Echizen clinging to him. On the way back to the room, Atobe spelled something rather putrid. Fairly sure of what it was, he shifted Echizen's wait in his arms, and unsnapped the onesee. The smell intensified. _Yup. Damn that laxative took effect fast. I'll just change him I guess and put him to bed. It's only like, eight-o-clock though. Ergh! That crying is annoying. _Atobe pulled out the white nookie, and shoved it into Echizen's mouth, quieting him. He still whimpered, although not quite as loudly. Inside his room, Atobe quickly changed him, and then tucked him into the covers.

He snapped his fingers, and Echizen's brain became unfuzzy again. "I hate you." He spat.

"Well that's not very nice." Atobe did a quick chicken peck on the lips before closing the side of the crib. "Sleep well my child." He snapped his fingers again, and Echizen was out like a light.

Little to either ones knowledge, camera's were planted throughout the entire room, recording each and everyone of their moments. They'd find out soon enough. Since everything, and everywhere, was bugged.

--

The only light that lit the room, was that of the moon. Tezuka's pale skin turned vampire white as he threw his head back in sheer pleasure. "K-Keigo!"

--

**Okay, so sorry for the long update. Hope you liked it. Sorry it's kind of short, rushed, and uber embarrassing. I _hate_ the way I wrote this chapter. Everything seems to repeat too much. Anyway, review.**


	3. Day two: Secret Passion

Atobe woke early the next morning, to the sound of crying. Glancing at his clock he groaned. It was only 5:30 AM. _Maybe the baby monitor was a bad idea._ He thought, sitting up and stretching. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed, slipping his feet into the pair of waiting slippers.

Slowly he padded to Echizen's room, yawning wider and wider. "Hai hai! Uresai no baka! It's too early in the morning to listen to your whining." He muttered, picking Echizen up, bouncing him. "Shhh. Shhh. You're alright. Come on now, stop that crying. You're just fine." Again Atobe smelled something disgusting, and he didn't even have to check what it was this time. He stepped towards the changing table and laid Echizen down. Before doing anything else, he stuck a nookie in his mouth, hoping to silence him. It did nothing. He spat it out and continued to cry. Atobe groaned loudly, and quickly began to change him. He ripped off the onesee and threw it aside. Then, he quickly untapped it. It fell open and Atobe winced. The laxative certainly _had_ done its job. Muttering swear words to himself, under his breath, he cleaned him up, and slipped a new diaper under him.

As soon as he was done he threw the used one away, and sprayed air freshener around the room. Behind him, still on the table, Ryoma giggled happily. Obviously he thought Atobe was amusing. "Sure. You think I'm funny when I'm angry at freaking 5:30 in the morning." Ryoma gurgled at him, smiling. Sighing Atobe said, "I suppose you want breakfast don't you? I'll have to go get Ellie then. But while I do that, you mister," he picked him up, "can stay right in here." He set him back down again in the playpen. He turned around and walked out the doors. Posthaste he made his way down to the servants quarters and knocked on the door. The butler came to the door, sleepy eyed, and half awake.

"Yes, Keigo-sama? How may I help you?"

"I need Ellie. And fast." Atobe replied, nearly breathless.

"Ah. Is everything alright, sir?"

"Yes yes! Just _get Ellie for me_!" He demanded more forcefully.

Quickly, his head butler turned and called softly into the still dark room, "Ellie-san! Come here. Keigo-sama needs you." There was silence for a moment before the young maid appeared, buttoning up her shirt.

"I'd leave that open. It's time for you to make your glorious appearance." Atobe grabbed her by the wrist and forced her towards Echizen's room. Even ten feet from the room Atobe could hear the familiar cry. _Ryoma must have hurt himself._ Moving a little more quickly, they got to the room to find the door slightly ajar.

"Na, Atobe-sama, I don't mean to sound rude but, did you leave the door open with the baby inside?" Ellie asked, her eyes widening in question.

"Of course not!" He said, glaring. When they stepped inside the room, Atobe let out a sigh of relief. Echizen still sat in the playpen, but had been joined by a curious ball of fur. "Harmony!" He cried, half laughing, half yelling. "You stupid cat." He leaned over the side and picked up the bright orange tabby. She, the cat, purred, rubbing its head under Atobe's chin. Ellie leaned over and picked up Echizen, straining a little at his weight.

She patted him on the back and whispered to him, "It's alright. It's just a kitty cat. See? She's not going to hurt you. She's just curious." Slowly Echizen reached out to touch the swishing tail of the cat. He caught it, and then smiled. Harmony mewed a little. Her tail was sensitive. Reluctantly, Echizen let go when Ellie turned away. He knew better than to pull that things tail.

"You're such a good girl, Harmony. Here you go. Go get chef to feed you." Atobe placed her on the ground and watched as she scampered away. He now turned his attention back to Ryoma and Ellie. Ellie was still bouncing him gently, balancing him on her hip. "Well, I should let you go about doing this. I've never seen one breastfeed though." Atobe said with flourish.

Blushing just the tiniest bit Ellie replied, "You may stay to watch if you'd like. Although I've never done this before, despite me having my own children."

"Right. Your own children..." He paused. "_Children_?" He nearly screamed. "Since when do you have your _own_ children? Why are you here taking care of us? Shouldn't you be home doing things for them?" He bombarded her with questions he knew were probably personal. She gave a sad smile, and her eyes turned to the floor.

"Because my husband didn't want me. Because he said I was a useless slut, and that he wanted nothing to do with me any more. He took my kids, my home, my job... My _life_, from me." Her eyes became misty, and far away. Her eyes became teary. "He was my everything, and he hated me. So I moved to Japan in hopes to start a new life, and forget about a past that pained me."

Atobe listened, both shocked, and angry. In this house, maids who applied, and were let in, weren't supposed to have any children of their own. She's lied, but was also one of the best maids this house had ever seen. In a way Atobe felt terrible for her. But not really. Maybe a little. "Well, I mean..." He said awkwardly, "I'm sorry that happened."

She gave him a smile, and her eyes finally came back to reality. "Thank you. But, I should probably feed him. You may stay to watch if you'd really like." Atobe rocked back and forth on his feet, debating whether or not to stay. In the end he decided to stay. He leaned against the frame of the door, making sure he could clearly see Ryoma's face. Ellie reopened her blouse, revealing her pale breasts. She'd not bothered to put a bra on that day, knowing that she would be needed. She sat down on the large rocking chair that leaned against the window, furthest from the door. Gently, or as gently as she could, she hoisted Echizen into her lap, leaning his head against the crook of her arm. She began to rock back and forth, whispering quietly to him, "Come on now. It's time to eat."

Atobe's mouth began watering, as he watched Echizen suck on her breast. His tongue trailed along his bottom lip, as he watched. Suddenly, he imagined Echizens lips pressed to his cock, his warm breath pulsing against it. It took all he had not to let his fantasies get carried away.

It was all soon done and over with, Ellie buttoning her shirt, and Echizen back in the playpen. "I'm all finished Atobe-sama. May I be excused?" He nodded, his mouth still watering from the images he had just had. "Well then, excuse me." She bowed, before ducking out of the room. When he was sure that Ellie had left, he snapped his fingers, bringing Echizen back to his thirteen year old self. At first shocked, Echizen stared blankly at the toy truck he'd been playing with, but then, threw it down, finally realizing he was no longer nine months old.

"Is there something you need from me?" He asked curtly, glaring. His face was bruised from where Atobe had slapped him, and he'd still not forgiven him for it.

"I want you. I want you so badly right now. In fact, I need you. If I don't get you I swear to fucking God I'll explode!" Atobe practically hissed through his teeth.

"Maybe you should." Echizen muttered, still glaring.

"_Please_, Ryoma?" He begged. Echizen rolled his eyes.

"I can't do much when I'm sitting in a playpen now can I?" He stood slowly, and walked to the edge of it. It was just high enough, and just unstable enough, that he couldn't climb over it. Slowly, Atobe approached, taking Echizen under the arms, and lifting him from the enclosed pen. When Echizen's feet touched the ground again, and Atobe had let go, Echizen raised his hand, and back handed him hard across his cheek. "_That_ was for yesterday. You're lucky I didn't hit you any harder." Atobe had a look of shock on his face. Never before had someone, much less someone younger than him, hit him. He almost regretted taking him out, but the urge was too strong. He couldn't resist the feeling.

---

His lips crushed against Echizens, pulling him closer. One hand curled through his hair, the other attached to the small of his back. Echizens eyes were closed, his arms trying hard to pull Atobe even closer. His arms were wrapped like twigs around the older guys back. He took a sharp breath when Atobe pulled his lips away from his, and bit nimbly into the crook of his neck.

"You wanna know something?" He asked, nuzzling his nose into his neck, before nipping it.

"What?" Echizen asked.

"You don't know how badly I wanted you, watching you suck on Ellie's breast. It was so hard not to tear you away from her, and start kissing you, and biting you. Having all of you to myself!" Echizen pulled Atobe's face to his and began kissing him, even more passionate than before.

"I wish I could say the same." He replied through his lover's lips.

"Me too." Atobe began to peel off the onesee Echizen still wore with his teeth. Echizen let out a sharp breath of air. The early morning air still chilled him to the bone. He felt his muscles ripple when Atobe used a finger to trace the contours of his body. "God, you're so damn beautiful." Echizen heard him mutter.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"You're welcome." Lips pressed nimbly to his abs and right above his navel. "You smell so fresh." Atobe joked, grabbing Echizen's still diapered butt. For only a brief second Echizen flushed red.

"I'm sure." He felt Atobe's hand rubbing circles over his cock, again and again. He felt it grow harder, and harder until it was almost uncomfortable. It pressed tightly to his stomach, and he could feel precum seeping from the tip.

"Tell me. Does this feel good?" He breathed onto Echizens neck, his hand pressing hard to his lovers cock.

"Y-you know it does!" Echizen moaned, blushing and turning his face so Atobe couldn't see.

"Do you want me to release you?" Atobe asked softly, his hand going to the hem of the diaper, tugging at it. Echizen nodded. Smiling Atobe ripped the diaper off, throwing it to the side. Echizen's cock stood at complete attention. Glad to be rid of the pressure Echizen let out a sigh of relief. Atobe stared only briefly at the seeping cock before engulfing it in his mouth. He tasted the bitter come on his tongue. It made him smile as he listened to the hesitant moans of his lover.

"A-Atobe. I can't stand it any more. Put it inside of me. Put inside me now!" He screamed, sweat streaming down his face, his hands gripping Atobe by the hair so forcefully, it was nearly coming out. Atobe pulled back, saliva dripping down the hardened cock. He took Echizen's hips and turned him around, pressing him to the wall. He slowly stood, pressing his naked body to Echizen's. His fingers pressed lightly against the wet opening. He could feel Echizen's body bob in response at the touch.

"Why should I do such a thing, hmmm?" His sarcasm made Echizen groan in frustration.

"Just do it already!" He screamed. Smiling to himself Atobe pushed his fingers inside Echizen watching as his back arched in agony. He pushed them back and forth, scissoring. Echizen screamed with each movement of fingers until he was nearly writhing in pleasure. His breaths came out short and separated and his body pushed into Atobe's fingers, looking for more. "K-Keigo. M-more! It fe-feels so good!" He moaned.

Atobe slide his fingers out, much to Echizens displeasure. "Nan de-" He was about to ask, but was stopped when Atobe placed his fingers on his lips, leaning into the his back.

"Now now. No need to speak." He nibbled the nape of his boyfriends neck. "Are you ready for me?" He didn't wait for an answer. Well, kind of.

"W-wait!" Echizen stopped him. "I don't want to do it dry this time." He exclaimed, blushing. Atobe smiled.

"Of course." He walked away, letting his hand skim across the front of Echizen's crotch as he went. He felt a violent spasm under his hand. _So kawaii_. He thought. He walked to the changing table and pulled open the door that held all of the bottles of lotion and stuff like that. From inside he pulled out a small glass bottle with a plain colored liquid inside. He walked back, opening the bottle dumping a little of the thick liquid into his hand. Then, he lathered his thick, throbbing length, feeling the spasms in his hand. If he didn't hurry, he was going to come by himself. "Now are you ready?" He asked, leaning into Echizen's back again, breathing on the right side of his neck. Gulping, he nodded. Atobe pushed himself in slowly, wincing at the tightness that grasped him. Slowly Echizen loosened, his body becoming used to something inside of him.

Atobe pushed, slowly at first, and then hard and fast. They could hear flesh hitting flesh, and the sound of moans emitting from both of them. It felt so... Damn... Good! "I-I-I'm com-!" Echizen couldn't even bring himself to finish his sentence as white goo spurted from his now soft cock.

Atobe came only moments later, his head and body arching back. He fell panting against Echizen. "That's the best quick fuck I've had in a long time."

"If you say so." Echizen panted, pushing Atobe off him a little so he could flip around. He leaned in and kissed Atobe's lips, his hand stroking his cheek. "So what's on the agenda today?"

---

Over an hour later, Echizen once again was diapered, but now, instead of being in a onesee, he was dressed in a pair of overalls. They stopped right above his knee. He wore a plain white t-shirt underneath it. Atobe stood holding a plain black bag, containing what Echizen assumed was supplies. A nookie hung loosely from around his neck.

"We're really going out like this?" He sighed, glaring a little at Atobe.

"Well we can't exactly sit at home for three days straight can we?" He held out his hand, and sighing, reluctantly, Echizen grabbed it in his own. "Now come on." Echizen followed Atobe out the door and to the limo parked outside.

The ride to the theater was silent. It left room in Echizen's brain to reprocess what had happened. Why was it that he couldn't resist the stupid, silver haired bastard? When they got close to the theater, Atobe reached over and popped the white pacifier into Echizen's mouth. Echizen didn't resist. There wasn't any point to.

Atobe climbed out first then reached back in and grabbed Echizen under the arms, hoisting him onto his hip. "You're behaving so well tonight." Atobe observed, shutting the door. Echizen only nodded, wrapping his arms around Atobe to keep himself supported. They went to stand in line. Echizen was looking around, and noticed someone that looked familiar. He gasped when he realized who it was. Tezuka was there with... Fuji? They held hands, and both were laughing about something. He wondered what.

He spit the pacifier out and said, "Atobe... Tezuka-bucho is here." Atobe's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh?"

Echizen nodded and pointed. "And he's with Fuji-sempai."

"Well that's an odd site to see. Perhaps they're going to the same movie as we are." He sounded more hopeful then Echizen thought was right. Or maybe he was just imagining things. The line moved slowly, and Echizen soon needed a bathroom. He tried to tell Atobe this but had the nookie shoved back into his mouth. When they were three people from the front Atobe set Echizen down, loosely holding his hand.

A few minutes later they stood in front of the ticket booth. "How may I help you?" Asked a pretty young girl from behind the glass.

"Um yes. I'd like two tickets for _'A New Kind of Romance'_ please."

The girl looked at Echizen, then Atobe, then back again. "Sir, this movie is PG-13. They've gotten strict about rules. He must be thirteen or older, unless he's with an adult."

Atobe showed her a venomous smile. "I'm well aware of that _ojou_-chan. You should also be aware that he _is_ thirteen. He's serving punishment for doing something naughty."

"Oh. Um. Please forgive me for my ignorance." She bowed quickly. "That'll be 1,466 yen(1) please." Atobe handed her the money, took the tickets and pulled Echizen inside. Once away from her, he took the nookie out and knelt down to his boyfriends level.

"Now what did you need to tell me in line?"

Blushing he mumbled, "I need a bathroom."

"You're wearing one." Atobe retorted. "Would it be easier if you were nine months old?" Embarrassed, he nodded. Sighing in annoyance Atobe snapped his finger. Echizen crumpled like a doll to the floor. Looking like he was about to cry, Atobe shoved the nookie into his mouth. _Why doesn't he just keep the damn thing in?_ Shaking his head Atobe walked towards the open doors to the theater.(2)

Balancing Echizen on his right hip, Atobe found a spot near the middle outside. He hated sitting direct middle. It would be a pain too if Echizen needed to be changed in the middle of the movie. He sat down before snapping his fingers once more, bringing Echizen back. "Feel better?" He asked, setting the diaper bag down underneath his seat.

Echizen squirmed when he sat. "Sure." He lied.

"Oh for God's sake don't tell me you had to...?" Echizen shrugged.

"You didn't ask."

"That's not generally something you ask out loud!" Atobe muttered. "Well we've found good seats so you're just going to have to wait." Again Echizen nodded. A few minutes later, a familiar face peered up the stairs at them. Immediately Atobe called out, "Tezuka, Fuji! Come sit with us!" Confused, the two figures loomed closer until their faces came into plain view.

"Ah! Atobe! Echizen-kun! What a coincidence." Fuji said with a pleasant smile. Tezuka stayed silent. Echizen could see him squeeze Fuji's hand a little tighter. Obviously this was an unpleasant, unwanted meeting.

"Come, sit!" Atobe gestured to the open seats beside him. Fuji sat and with large amounts of reluctance, Tezuka sat beside him. Five minutes later the lights darkened and the movie began.

After awhile, about half an hour into the movie, Echizen began to become uncomfortable in the wet diaper. Not that it was comfortable in a dry one either but it was better than this. He leaned over and whispered into Atobe's ear, "Na, I really, really need a change. I'm getting a rash." It came out whinier than he had planned it to. Atobe let out a feigned sigh. But secretly he was grinning. He couldn't believe Echizen actually said it. He'd have never dreamed... He shook his head. Now was the time to act as the daddy who had to change his kids' dirty diaper.

He stood up and again took Echizen under his arms, hoisting him onto his hip. He grabbed the bag and made his way down the steps, apologizing to Fuji and Tezuka who had to stand to let them out.

Once inside the safety of the stall in the bathroom, Atobe put Echizen down. He placed the bag next to the wall and pulled out a changing mat. "Where'd that come from?" Echizen asked, eying it apprehensively.

"It's something from when I was young." He explained, spreading in on the floor. "Lay down." He ordered. Echizen did so, making sure to apply as little pressure as possible to his bottom. Quickly Atobe undid the tapes. "Wow. You really did do a doozy." Echizen blushed and looked at the bathroom wall. He felt Atobe clean him up, and then slip a new diaper under him. It was done and over in five minutes or less.

"Better?" He asked, resnapping the overalls.

"Yes."

"Good. Let's get back to the movie."

They got back to their seats quickly. About twenty minutes before the movie ended, Echizen got cold so he snuggled into Atobe's side, pulling his muscular arm around him. Again Atobe smirked. It was out of character for Echizen. Perhaps he was slowly changing?

The movie ended before they knew it and they were soon standing and stretching. "So how'd you like it?" Fuji asked casually, showing them a mischievous smile. He'd seen the two snuggling up.

"It was great." Atobe said, using large hand gestures to accentuate his words.

"Atobe," Echizen tugged at the older boys sleeve, "I'm hungry." He raised his eyebrows.

"Do you want food?"

"Yes. Real food. Not the shit you've been feeding me." He growled, crossing his arms. "For now, I am thirteen. Get it? Got it? Good. Now feed me." Everyone stared, mouths agape, for a moment before bursting into laughter. Echizen had changed. He'd become much more childish and beggy in the last day. How hypnosis can change people.

"Alright. Would you two like to join us?" Fuji nodded, but Tezuka simply looked in the other direction, scowling. The four left the theater and got into Atobe's limo, heading to lunch.

---

By the time their outing had come to an end, it was nearing six-o-clock. Echizen was beginning to yawn, despite his efforts of hiding it. "Are you sleepy?" Atobe asked.

"No." He lied, yawning again.

Atobe scowled. "You're becoming a very bad liar. After dinner, you can watch t.v., for awhile, then it's off to bed with you." Echizen was about to protest but had the pacifier shoved in his mouth. "No arguments tonight. If you do I'll fill that diaper for you to a point where it's coming out the edges." Echizen shrunk back at the threat. Arguing wasn't worth it.

At dinner, things were silent. Atobe's parents had stepped out for the evening, and said they weren't going to return until the following morning. Afterwards Atobe placed Echizen in front of the t.v., in the small playpen that had been set up in the living room. After awhile Echizen sighed in boredom. It would be better to sleep then go through this. "Atobe!" He called. "I wanna go to bed!" He waited a few minutes before calling again, whinier this time, "A-T-O-B-E! I want to go to bed!" A moment later one of the maids appeared.

"Echizen-sama, is there something you need?"

"Where is Atobe?"

"He's... Tied up at the moment. Is there something you need?" She asked again.

Muttering to himself he stood up, placed his hands on his hips and said, "I would _like_ to go to bed if you would please." The maid nodded and picked him up, placing him on her hip like Atobe did. _I suppose he's told all of the people who work here to do this._

"Do you need a change?" She asked after reaching his room. Asking so naturally it made Echizen cringe.

"No, thank you." He replied icily. She nodded again, then placed him in the crib, brought the side up and left the room, turning out the lights as she went.

Almost as soon as the room went dark, Echizen fell into a restless sleep.

---

Hours later, who knows when it was, Echizen woke up with an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something felt off. He stood up in the crib, then, after figuring about how high it was, jumped over the railing, landed with a soft _thud_ on the floor. He walked quietly to his door, opening it and then slipping through, closing it behind him in case any of the servants came by. Then he began to creep towards Atobe's room.

When he got there he opened the door just slightly, about to call out his partners name when he heard a soft moan. He peeked through and gasped. A sliver of moonlight shone on the bed and two, sweating figures occupied it. Two he recognized.

Tezuka was pressed to the bed, his breaths coming out soft and short. He moaned, "K-Keigo! No! Please. Stop! St-"

Atobe silenced him, sticking two fingers into his mouth. "Good boy." He pumped harder, faster, until he came into Tezuka, spurting every where. Tezuka soon came after. They slumped to the bed.

Echizen watched on in horror. He fell back, a single tear in his eye. Atobe was cheating on him.... With _Tezuka? _He slowly backed away, then turning and running back to his room. Once back in the crib tears began to pour from his eyes. Atobe had betrayed him.

That night, Echizen didn't sleep. All he could do, was picture the two sweaty bucho's together in bed, their muscular bodies molding into one.

---

**Muwhahahaha. The evil chapter has arrived. I've been waiting to write this part for SO long. Hope you liked it. PLEASE review!**

**Some side notes: **

**1,466 comes out to about fifteen U.S. Dollars. (1,466.12 is exactly 15)**

**Yes I know they were already IN the theater, but there's actually a name for the whole complex... I just couldn't think of it.**


	4. Day three: Finale

Echizen woke up the morning sore and tired. After he'd fallen asleep the night before, he'd dreamt of Atobe and his captain together and had made his sleep restless. He didn't understand why. Why had Atobe betrayed him? Wasn't he good enough? It took him a moment to realize that the diaper he wore was wet. _What the hell? That moron didn't even give me anything last night. Shit. Maybe I'm regressing..._

The door swung open and Atobe entered, smiling like always. "Good morning young one. Did you sleep well?" Echizen glared, sitting up.

"No."

"Aww. What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Atobe stopped in front of the crib and leaned against the latch. Echizen shook his head, looking away from his soon to be ex-lover.

"Humph. Like I'd lose sleep because of something like that. What I wanna know, is what the _hell_ you were doing with my captain in bed last night." Atobe opened his mouth to protest. "Don't _even_ try to deny it. I saw you with my own two eyes last night, Atobe. And don't even try to tell me I was dreaming. It was kind of hard going to sleep last night because you wouldn't tell me what you were doing. Come to find out you fucking cheated on me with your ex. How does that make you feel, huh?"

Atobe stood speechless. How had he found out? "What do you mean, Ryoma?"

"Don't call me that. I don't want your excuses, I want your reason." He stood up and stared Atobe directly in the eyes.

Atobe stared back, not having a thing to say for himself.

"You know what? Just forget it. Since you're here just change me and then I'm leaving. Maybe you'll be able to tell me later."

"You don't have to wear diapers any more, Echizen. It was your last day today." Atobe rasped, clearing his throat.

Echizen reached down and unlatched the side bar, letting it slide to the ground. "Just do it, would you? I want to get out of here." Still slightly speechless, and mouth agape, Atobe lifted him and brought him over to the changing table. Slowly he peeled away the onesee, and then undid the tapes to the diaper. He himself was surprised that it was wet. He hadn't even given him anything last night for a reason. "What you saw last night..." He started. "It wasn't what you thought it was."

Looking away Echizen _humphed_ and said nothing. There wasn't any need for excuses. What he saw was exactly as it was. Atobe was still in love with Tezuka and he knew it. He'd never been that passionate with him. It had always been so forced. So fake. He felt wet wipes and powder on his bottom and then another diaper was taped around him. When a hand was offered to him he hit it away and sat up on his own. He walked over to his duffel bag and grabbed his shorts and t-shirt, quickly pulling them on. Turning to Atobe he said icily, "If you don't need the rest of those I'll take them. Thanks to you I can't even make it to the toilet any more." Nodding Atobe threw the mostly full package to him. He caught it and shoved it into his bag. "Oh, and by the way," he turned to glare at him, "we're over." With that he walked, well waddled, out the door and away from Atobe.

Watching him go, Atobe had to bite his lip to keep from crying. How was he to know he was going to get caught? Or that Echizen would regress? It's not like it was common knowledge or anything. Finally, after a single tear slid down his cheek, Atobe collapsed to his knees. _How uncharacteristic of me._ He thought bitterly. _Crying like a... Like a _baby!

---

Echizen walked home quietly, fuming to himself. That lying bastard had cheated him. Treated him like a baby to boot and he had agreed. Like a fool. Well Echizen was no fool. Not to him, not to anyone. When he arrived home he walked up to his room and shut the door. Then he fell onto his bed and stared blankly at his wall, letting his thoughts run circles in his head. After awhile, only God knows how long, he forced himself up from the bed and then downstairs. His father, and his cousin, were both in the kitchen. His dad was reading the paper and his cousin was at the stove, whistling quietly to herself. Echizen flopped lifelessly into a chair.

"Oi, what's wrong Ryoma?" His dad asked, turning the page to his newspaper.

"Nothing." He lied, perfect nonchalance in his voice.

His dad sniffed. "I smell a lie." He sniffed again. "And.... Crap?" Ryoma half shrugged. What did he care what his dad smelled? He began to shift in his seat but stopped short. There was warmth, and a squishy feeling. No way. Not a chance. Right? Wrong. "Don't you _even_ tell me you...? Ugh what did you do at his house?"

He shrugged again, his face more red than a tomato. His cousin turned to him. "Let me guess, you had something planned but it went a little of course?" She smiled and laughed. "You boys."

Groaning his dad muttered, "I was done with diapers years ago. I am _not_ getting back into dealing with them." Nanako laughed again, turning off the stove. She held her hand out to Echizen.

"Come on. Let's change you. I suppose we should repotty train you as soon as possible." Hopping of the chair he shook his head. "What? Why not?" She gave him a surprised look.

"Show him what an ass he is." He replied quietly, walking back upstairs again. "God I hate him." Nanako followed, baffled at Echizen's uncharacteristic moves. He'd never gotten revenge on anyone. For anything. Usually he got depressed and quiet after he lost a match and he'd never dated before so he'd never had a bitter end.... Or had that time finally come?

Once back in his room Echizen dropped to nothing and laid down on his bed. Nanako closed the door, and sat down beside him, placing a hand in his hair, "Ryoma-kun, what's wrong? Did you two... You know, break-up?" He nodded. "And is this your revenge? Refusing to use the bathroom like normal twelve year olds?" He nodded again. Sighing she ruffled his hair and stood up. "Well whatever floats your boat. Where are the extra diapers?"

"Bag." He muttered. She went to the bag and grabbed a new one then came back again. Quickly she changed him and then she left him to himself. It was going to be a long couple of months, unbeknownst to them.

---

Weeks later Echizen walked hand in hand down the street with Sakano, a surprise to all of his teammates. Sakano had never expected this either. She'd thought all was lost when she found out that Atobe-san and Echizen were dating. But only a few days after finding this out Ryoma asked her on a date. And as one could guess, it led them to where they were now. Of course she'd found out the hard way about Echizen's little predicament but she grew used to it. It was kind of like having her own child to take care of. "Um, Echizen-kun, where would you like to eat?" She asked timidly. Although they'd been together for weeks, Sakano just couldn't get over his cold attitude towards not only her but the world.

He shrugged. "I don't care. What do you want?"

"Um, why don't we go to Taka-san's sushi place?" He shrugged again. "Alright. This way." She tugged him lightly and he obeyed without a complaint. The walk there was silent and made Sakano sigh to herself. Although he'd changed, he hadn't changed much. He was still a quiet recluse that made her wonder what was going on in his head. They reached the sushi place quickly and walked inside. Taka-san was at the counter quietly practicing sushi making hand motions. He looked up when they came in.

"Ah, welcome Echizen-kun, Sakano-chan. What can I get for you?" The two of them sat down at the counter seats.

"Two orders of sushi, please." Sakano replied quietly.

"Sure. Coming right up." Taka-san went around busying himself. After a moment of hesitation Sakano reached out and grabbed Echizen's behind. If he'd been surprised he didn't show it. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. He nodded ever so slightly.

"Ano, Taka-sempai, do you have a bathroom we can borrow for a few minutes?"

"Sure. It's back there." He pointed to a far corner, a surprised look on his face. What was going through his mind when she said that nobody knew. What did he expect two twelve year olds to do in a bathroom? They disappeared, reappearing a few minutes later, stopping dead in their tracks. Tezuka and Atobe sat side by side at a far table, hands held underneath the table. Echizen swallowed, a lump in his throat. He hadn't seen that betrayer since they broke up over a month ago. And seeing Tezuka every day was bad enough, knowing what he did and all.

"Echizen-kun, daijobu desu ka?" Sakano asked, worried. She'd never heard the full story of why they broke up. Actually, she never even got the gist of it. He hadn't told anyone. Not even his team. Or closest family members.

"Fine." He muttered, turning and heading back to his seat. Sakano looked between Tezuka and Echizen a few times before following. They sat down and began eating, hardly saying anything to one another. It surprised them both when Atobe came over and took a seat next to Echizen. He didn't look over.

"So," Atobe cleared his throat. "Are you still in...? You know..."

Echizen ignored him. There was no way he was going to have the satisfaction of pretend forgiveness. If he talked to him that meant he forgave him and he didn't. To his surprise Sakano answered, her voice ice, "Yes. He's still in diapers no thanks to you." Echizen saw his face tinge pink. He never knew Sakano could be so... Strong... And not ditsy.

Flustered now he said, "Oh. Well.. Um.. I was going to ask you if maybe you'd like to hang out sometime. See a movie or something." This time Echizen answered and you could tell he was furious.

"Atobe you _had_ your chance and you blew it. You think that I've worn these stupid things for so long because I _like _them? Think again. This was all because of you sleeping with Tezuka while we were still dating. And then you thought you could lie through your teeth like the moron you are. When I broke up with you I was serious. Your time is over. We're through. Completely through. So don't _even_ try crawling back. You're a captain. You were once my king, and I your prince, but that time is over. You reign is done, Atobe. You've gone soft and it's killing you." He took a deep breath before grabbing Sakano by the wrist. "We're leaving." He left cash on the counter for their meals and stormed out of the shop.

After being dragged for about half a mile, Sakano finally said, "Echizen-kun, stop! Please!" And he did but he wouldn't turn to look at her. After some gentle tugging she managed to turn him around... And she gasped. Tears were streaming down his face like a child's. Like the child he was. "Echizen-kun.... What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He wiped away his tears quickly and then did something he never imagined he would. He grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and brought her into a breath-stopping kiss. Slowly, intoxicated, her eyes drifted closed and she fell deeper into the kiss. It was the best damn thing she'd ever felt.

---

And every knows this is a cheesy ending but things changed after that. Unable to bear it anymore Atobe left tennis, and Tezuka, forever. He was done with relationships. Done with men, done with boys. Life was a bitch but he continued to bear it, simply because he couldn't end it.

Tezuka continued to be captain of his team, leading them with an iron fist, but he could never look Echizen in the eyes again. There was so much pain there that he had caused it would be like tearing open an ancient wound.

And Echizen. He never repotty trained himself. He continued to wear diapers and for a long time dated Sakano, until they were old enough to have sex. He realized that being with a woman couldn't make him happy. Sakano and he stayed friends though, for a long, long time.

_**FINISH**_

_**© 2009 Ichigo**_


End file.
